You're my addiction
by carul
Summary: Evelyn enters Sweet Amoris HIgh, with a positivley negative and sarcastic attitude about life, though deep inside she is completely broken and full of dreams, though she has an unexpected future that will med and reopen wounds. rated M for the upcoming chapters
1. New day

**Please give constructive ****criticism, i will be updating every other day, i'm kind of busy these days, but please comment, tank you for reading.**

Ugh, I thought, new day, new school, new girl, again. I'ts been two years since my parents died in a car accident, and I have been in three schools already, in these past two years because of my "negative attitudes", even though the only problem i have is the trauma that the accident left me with. It was absolutely horrible, dad died because he got most of the impact for being in the driver's seat, mom was sitting in the back with me as usual and died saving me from the broken metal of that stupid volkswagen, leaving me only with an ugly scar on my left thigh. Anyways, today was my fist day at my new school and i already hated it, i just can't understand why auntie won't get me tutor and get me homeschooled, i mean, i've never really made any friends (except for Layla, but she's nowhere to be found) and i always end up getting expelled, plus she practically a millionaire in a fairy suit, another thing that i also hate.

I got up, and while trying to get the ugly memory out of my mind i tripped on the rug at the side on my bed, landing on my scar, which stills hurts - ¡Evelyn, ¿are you ok?!- i heard my auntie call from the kitchen "i'm fine" i replied, knowing it wasn't true, i picked myself up with a wince of pain and half walked-halfdragged myself to the shower and did the best to not hurt myself anymore, after i got out of the shower i just put on some random crap on me and went downstairs, auntie had made waffles with her pink hair stuck in it as usual.

Evelyn- she said in that creepy high pitched voice of hers- you should try harder to look your best on your fist day of school.

i really don't care about shit like that- i replied- plus if i'm lucky, i'll probably make it to the sixth period before i get kicked out, again

don't say that- her positiveness sometimes gets me sick- anyway, you're late for school, better get going

i'll be glad- i said sarcastically, picking up my Nike black and white back pack and leaving the house. I got in to the car, and as i said aunties rich, so of course i've got to go to school with a chauffeur, i think his name is John, but i'm not shire. As the car started moving i sat back and relaxed before entering another day in a new prison.


	2. New begginigs

When I get out of the car the first thin i see is a huge pink building with a yard covered in flowers, great, I'm not allergic to anything, but too much pink does make me feel sick, anyways i go up the front steps and i see john drive away, as i'm getting in the school i bump in to a big wad of blonde hair.

watch it!- the the golden sunrise hair girl says- wait, i haven't seen you around before, you must be new, hi, i'm amber- and she extends a french manicured hand.

whatever- i say as a shrug her off and go my own way, and as i walk away i hear her say "i should tone down my attitude if i want to get through the school year", yeah right, i thought, if we are lucky i'll be gone in a month.

Trying to tune out of the atmosphere i plug in my iPod, and go looking around for the student council room auntie told me about, when i realize it must be late, didn't she say so?, i look at the clock on my iPod and a see i still have half and hour, i smile to myself, auntie's always getting me on time everywhere, just like mom used to do, without her, dad and i wouldn't have made it to anything, but it's too late to think about them anymore, and i got to get to the student council room, i'm lucky today, i'm standing right in front of it, i go in without knocking and all i see is papers flying around and a cute blonde guy messing around with them.

Excuse me- i say- i'm new here and i think my registration isn't complete.

**Nathaniel's**** pov**

I was fiddling around with the usual paperwork, when i heard someone come in and ask for something about the registration form and when i looked up i saw, i got to admit, a pretty hot girl, tall, slim, slightly curly brown hair, and spectacular green eyes, but she didn't look like my type, besides, with all this paperwork i can't really think about a relationship.

you must me evelyn- i told her coming back to reality- i'm Nathaniel, the president of the student body, and yes you are missing and ID photo and $25 for registration.

here- she replied, giving me a plastic bag with what she needed, seems she was ready for anything.

seems to me that you are ready to go- i replied taking in the items.

seems to you? is that supposed to mean anything?- she looked at me teasingly

uh, n no, nothing- i said stammering, gosh, i just couldn't take a simple joke- your registration is done, and here's your schedule

ok, thanks- and she walked away

**Evelyn's pov**

****That boy, Nathaniel really was cute, but definitely not my type, seems to be too busy with school stuff, and thats something i've been avoiding all my life, looking at my schedule i noticed my first class was algebra, since i didn't feel like burning too many calories thinking in numbers, i decided to skip class, i know it's my "first day", but seriously who wants to think just as the day begins. I wandered around the school to find my class skipping spot and when i got to the yard it was covered in flowers like the front of the school, definitely not here, but to the far left the was a small patch with two shading trees, perfect, i thought, i made my way towards the trees and sat down plugging in my iPod to be surrounded by the words of Stairway to Heaven and Robert Plants beautiful voice. I got to admit, even though this was a giant flowered pink school, i kinda liked it, i had a good feeling about it, maybe, this was my place.


	3. New friends?

**Castiel's POV**

Ah, another day in paradise, i thought as i walked into the school grounds from the entrance in the courtyard, late for the billionth time in my life, i left my Ducati on the back side of the school as usual knowing it was safe there. I couldn't resist to take my time and wander around a little through the school premises, but the i noticed there was someone near by the only trees the school seemed to ever plant, curiosity got the better of me and i walked closer to see that it was a girl, a darn sexy girl i must say, but i didn't recall seeing her around before, she must be the typical new girl that got scared on her first day and ran away, so i found i necessary to continue on with the horror and send her home. I quietly approached her from behind but she had her earphones on as loud as hell, she's gonna bursts her ears listening to One Direction like that, but then i recognized the world wide famous Stairway to Heaven solo coming to and end, seems like the new girl liked Led Zeppelin, i think i'll give her a chance.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

_And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul.  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show..._

Suddenly my earphones were off and a tall red haired guy was singing an out of tune version of what was next

_How everything still turns to gold. _  
_And if you listen very hard _  
_The tune will come to you at last._

Dude, you really gotta get some singing lessons on- i told him with a wide grin

Yeah, i know your'e just jealous of my prodigy musical abilities- was his comeback

Ha ha, and whats next, a mexican accent version of Wake me Up When September Ends?- i replied

No, i was actually thinking about Dream On, so you can "sing with me, just for today"- this guy's got some creativity with answers- Say- he told me afterwards- were are you coming from, haven't seen you around these territories before.

Ah, so the ketchup haired boy wants to know my beginnings- i replied with a totally fake british accent, just for fun, when all of the sudden i heard a very childish male voice calling my name.

Evy!- great, it was Kentin, the only member of my unofficial fan club

WTF!- i heard, what was his name? tomato head guy said

¿¡Kentin!?, what are you doing here

* * *

**I do not own any of the bands or songs mentioned in this chapter or ****any other**


	4. Beautiful people

**Castiel's POV**

A short, lanky guy with enormously thick glasses was running and screaming towards the girl i was talking to, who i know suppose is called evelyn, it suits her, but with no hash feelings intended, i don't think i could get along with her with a wimp like that on her back, he looked like the typical clingy one, anyways, i wasn't trying to make a new friendship or anything, let alone hook up with her, right know i'm hanging around with my only and best friend Lysander, and that's the only person i need in my life right now, literally, i mean, i barely see my parents because of their jobs, and i'm legally independent, so i can basically do anything i want with my life. Going back to "Evy" and mister soup bowl haircut, I walked away, leaving them alone, as i made myself towards the school, i heard Evelyn doing her best attempt to get the creep of of her, and i laughed to myself, thinking about how the guy reminded me about how Amber was always having failed flirt attempt with me.

**Evelyn's POV**

My jaw literally dropped 50 inches when i saw Ken, i mean i knew he was obsessed with me and a little bit of a stalker, but i never would have imagined that he had followed me all the way to Amoris, actually, i kinda liked the idea of not seeing him around anymore, don't get me wrong, i've never hated him, it's just that the crazy fan thing got tiring after while, and i kinda needed a break from it.

Oh Evy! you have no idea how glad i am to see you again - he held out his arms for a hug, and i not accepting it replied

yeah! great to see my stalker around again- i sneered, okay, i knew i was being rude, but i really wanted him to get over me, so maybe a little bit of sarcasm would set me free

I'm so sorry Evy, i never meant to be like this it's just that...

Ken, please, stop calling me Evy you know i don't like it, cal me by my name or at least Ev, but not Evy, it's just so childish like yours, Ken

B-b-but- i could already see the tears in his eyes, damn it, i didn't mean do get this far

Ken, no wait, i'm so sorry, it's just that i... i... didn't... sleep very well last night, and i'm having sort os a rough day- i told i'm, trying to come up with a decent excuse

Oh, in that case, don't worry, i totally know what you mean, apology accepted, want a cookie?- Just then the bell rang, and it sounded like heaven to me

Sorry, got to go, maybe next time? bye - i told him walking away as fast as i could so he wouldn't catch up with me, when... Bang! i crashed into a wall, right on my scar, again, today, ugh i hated it so much, i thought as a yelp of pain left my lips

Oh my gosh, are you okay? no, let's get you to the nurse's office right now- the voice was coming from behind me and i turned to see Nathaniel grabbing my hand, taking me of to the nurse's office

Wait, Nathaniel, no, i'm fine really, i was just distracted and i...- i could't finish my sentence because he was already pulling me in to the nurse's, well looked like i was going to skip class again

Too bad for you, we're already here, now you must wait for the nurse to check you, and you'll stay as long as she tells you, ok?- he said, turning his smile into a serious face

OK i get it, stay here and skip class on my first day, it's my pleasure- i replied, shifting into a comfortable position on the bed

Don't think you're fooling me, i know you skipped algebra, because i'm in you're class, and since it is you're first day, i'll come up with something so you don't get in trouble, but just have in mind that i'm not always so easy to go on, ok?- he had a thing about saying ok? at the end of his phrases, like as i didn't catch on

Thanks, you didn't have to do this, but thanks anyway- i had my reasons to be grateful

Well then, i think i'll get going to class, bye now- he chirped waving at me as he exited the room

As i was waiting for the nurse to check me i heard someone walk in the room, when i turned around, i saw the most beautiful, no, precious, no, gorgeous man had ever seen, silver hair and mismatched eyes like mom's used to be.


	5. Author

**A/N sorry guys, it's too hard to keep writing, i'm really busy lately, i'll be taking down the fanfic, and re uploading it weekly once it is completely finished, i feel as if i take too long to write and then it's very little, it may take me a long time to finish it, but oh well. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
